


Touch

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Data and Lore experiment, but is Data ready?





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



“Touch it. You know you want to,” Lore's voice was silky smooth in Data's ear.

"I have no desire to touch your penis, Lore,” Data looked at it. “It is identical to my own.”

“Touch it,” Lore repeated quietly. "It feels good to touch."

“Given our physiognomy mimics that of humans, it would feel good for you. I would have no feelings either way were I to touch it,” Data replied evenly.

Lore tilted his head. “Touch it, and I can help you to feel what I can feel.”

Curiosity flickered through Data's neutral net. He reached out to touch.

 


End file.
